User talk:ChozoBoy
Squees Acually, my name comes from the cute white rodents featured in Myst III: Exile. Read my userpage! Website = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xgGJXRSqfQ Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster Welcome ChozoBoy, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:39, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying thanks on my talk page. Samuslovr1 15:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the message on my talk page stating what was wrong with the Shriekbat Shootout page. I have fixed the problem! And Thank you once again! Samuslovr1 17:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Tagging Please do not manually add the category when tagging an article, for example, when tagging a page with , do not add the cleanup category, as it is automatically added by the software. Adding the category with the tag makes it harder to untag the article. Please go back to all the pages you tagged and verify that you only added the template, not the category, and remove the category if you did add it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Actually I didn't do the merge. I tagged it for merging but it was an admin who actually did it. And as they didn't undo any of my edits I am not going to start myself. However you can ask one of them if they should be undone. FastLizard4 talk, MarioGalaxy2433g5 talk, Armantula513, talk. Ask one of them and they can decide. Metroidhunter32 00:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) RE:E-Manga I was there, going through the recent changes, and I saw an opportunity. Except for some small cameos in the paper manga, I don't believe that she has a main role in it. Her character was introduced and played out in the first chapter, when the manga was still an e-manga. I realize that you are very adamant about your position in this subject, but the name "Metroid E-Manga" is a little bit more well-known than "Metroid Zero Mission Manga". Besides, both of the names link to the same page. What's the problem? [[User:Armantula513|''Arm''''antula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:21, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Alright. You still seem to be very adamant on the subject. Do what you will. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Tagging I think this is the second time I have had to talk to you about tagging articles. DO NOT ADD THE CATEGORY. Instead, add the TAG TEMPLATE (Template:Stub, Template:Cleanup, Template:Images for example) which will automatically add the category. Take the time to fix this on all of the articles you have incorrectly tagged. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Slench 1A Slench 1A has been deleted. If I am not mistaken, you did support the existence of the page. I took the initiative & deleted the page, but if you believe that the page should exist, I can restore it to its previous form and continue the debate. It's your choice. I hope that you understand the reasons for why the page was deleted. Any questions, leave a message on my talk. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:45, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Captain N-related contributions You should keep in mind that all happenings in the Captain N: The Game Master comics are completely non-canon. This also applies to other comics, such as any others produced by the Nintendo Comics System. People such as Big Time Brannigan & Armstrong Houston aren't actual canon characters, (Officially, when pertaining to A.H., since he apparently was in Super Metroid) so they shouldn't be placed in templates. And I am going to preemptively answer some of your questions. # The Metroid Zero Mission manga was produced by people from some of the actual developers for the video game series, so this is why it is excepted from other comics. # Just because Armstrong Houston was in an unofficial Super Metroid comic, it does not confirm the fact that he was killed before the doorway to Kraid's chamber. This could be a completely different character, and since developers have not confirmed that this is A.H., this means that this body belongs to something completely unrelated. I am not trying to not come across as harsh when writing this, so please do not let it upset you. I am going to revert the edits (relevant to this situation) on the various templates. On a lighter note, Thank you for deleting that fanon on Ridley's page. I will give you a sigh of relief. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Galactic Pinball Please tell me the relevance of it to Metroid besides the fact that it was produced by Intelligent Systems of Nintendo. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) If my memory is correct, Samus only makes a cameo appearance in the Cosmic pinball board. Do you know of anything else that Samus or anything else Metroid-themed takes part in within the game? Remember, just because something is similar in appearance to something else does not necessarily make it so. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I don't feel that it is necessary to make an article on the subject just because she made a cameo appearance. If that were so, we would also have articles for Super Mario RPG & Animal Crossing: Wild World. But hey, now that we understand eachother... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Such as? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I will not delete the pages for now. With consultation from other admins, I will decide the fate of the articles. In the meantime, hold your breath. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, 4 September 2008 (UTC) The article for the Metroid Retrospective would only be considered advertising if the creators gained some sort of profit from the videos. Since it is non-profit, it is okay. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:34, 4 September 2008 (UTC) One more note, the Part 1 video is on the Main Page, so it makes sense to include an article about it. The information presented within it is very pure & informative, so this most likely explains its placement there. I find it to be a very valuable source for the basic history of the Metroid series. But of course, this addition to your talk is only a minor point that I wanted to make. I'm not trying to continue any debate or anything of the sort. Just keep a canonical mind frame when editing, and I'm sure that we won't have any further conflicts. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC) hey armantula, stop snappen at the guy. In galactivc pinball, Samus appered, her ship appered,it said "GO SAMUS!!!!", and the icon appered! Samusiscool2 14:35, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Youtube Youtube videos are to be used sparingly used at the most. Please do not place multiple videos on the same article. Keep in mind that the users are the ones who are supposed to produce knowledge of Metroid, and not supposed to just provide links to where you can get it. Besides, placing something as lowbrow as a Youtube video in an article just takes away a certain amount of dignity from this site. Finally, please avoid placing Youtube videos in articles at all costs, unless it is the only way that Metroid knowledge can be relayed. Respectfully, from [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:59, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Flesh-eating bacteria You must realize that this is an extremely vague term. Different species of Flesh-eating bacteria are common to most of the continents of this world, (excluding Antarctica) so it is obvious that the term is not a proper name for these vague "flesh-eating bacteria" present inside of Zoomers. If you do not have any further content to add to the page, I would not think that it would be significant enough to be among the articles. I will add a speedy deletion template to the page, and add a "hangon" if you wish. I am not going to delete the page right away, in order to give you a chance to explain your reasoning for the article's creation. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Still, you must understand that this name is as vague as saying moss-consuming insectoid when it is actually referring to a Zoomer. It would be a good rule of thumb to not create articles when the true name of the subject is not known. This would go well for all users, and I am on a global exterminator mission myself to smite anything on this site falling in this criteria. If not possible, we'll just have to create a Category:Unknown, and devise a naming system for the unknown subjects. Actually, two things come to mind when I think about it: SR227 & Unknown creature (Metroid Fusion). Would you like to do the honors of creating the category? I will devise the naming system. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Metroid II Art Sorry for not getting around to this sooner. Remember when you suggested the link to the Metroid II enemies a while back? If you take a closer look, the images are actually of a lower resolution than the ones present. The uploaders simply condensed the images, (along with the fact that they are against a dark background) giving the illusion that they were very high-resolution. Compare these against the present images, if you wish, but also notice that the Metroid life cycle images (that they also have) have already been uploaded to this site. They are of a lower quality than the ones that I later uploaded, and the ones I replaced them with are near the quality of the present creature images. Sorry if this makes no sense. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:44, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Your call. Most were pretty simillar, but I could tell on some that the clarity was better on that site. I don't have the time to swap them, so it is up to you, regardless. ChozoBoy 22:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Deleting, etc. A few things I am going to talk about here: #When requesting speedy deletion of a page, please use the speedy template. #When requesting the speedy deletion of a duplicate image, link to the old image. #You can re-upload over old images. Just enter the old filename, submit the image, then click continue at the overwrite warning. Do follow these pointers, it makes life easier for all of us (especially admins). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:04, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Chozo boy, about about our debate of Mother Brain, look at this link. This explains that Mother Brain is in fact an AU http://www.onemanga.com/Metroid/7/07/ Cody 19:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC)m110Cody 19:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) It doesn't say that. It seems to imply the opposite. It was created by the Chozo, and is impled to be the basis for the AUs. 23:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) What I'm talking about is on those pages it states that the federation was created about the time the chozo relized that the reason they existed was to help others. In Metroid Prime 3, it says that the AUs were created 20 years prior to that date. Samus was about twenty at that time(I can give you evidnce to that)So, with the evidence I have on the talk on Mother Brain, I can conlude that this is what happened: Chozo move from SR388 to Zebes. Shortly after they land they relize their existence was made to help others. About that time, the federation was created. They must have went to earth because grey talks about it when he arrives to see Samus for the first time and they were trying to help people in the galaxies so its very possible they went to earth to see if they can help them. The Chozo tells the federation of their problems of reproducing while on earth while probably just chatting because the chozo were helping people not themselvs and BOOM, the federation built mother brain, other wise called the the first Aurora Unit because the AUs can communicate no matter the distance. And in the manga, mother brain checks on the metroids on SR388. Hmmmm....funny that. With their new understanding to help people they go to earth after the attack of the space pirates on it. That's why Grey brought Samus back to Zebes and Oldbird didn't want her to live their because she couldn't survive.(lets continue this disscusion on the Mother Brian page.) Project: Trivia? Hey, do you want to be part of Project Trivia under creatures? MetVet Can do! ChozoBoy 07:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Retro stuff I was actually looking for some images. If you go onto the 7th page on google images (or something like that) while searching for metroid prime 3 images, it just came up. I thought it was fanart at first. But then i took a look and he has a whole ton of pictures. These would be really useful for Room Articles, since they dont contain Samus's visor or anything like that. Hellkaiserryo12 09:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Smart thinking. I think you can turn down the visor/HUD opacity in the options, and the cannon can be removed via hacking (If I recall correctly), but this is way more convenient. I'm more interested in the design philosophy that the artist is including, though. All great stuff! ChozoBoy 09:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) He actually has no comments on that page at the moment! I tried to comment but you need a Google account. I might try looking into it so we could find out a bit more from him. -EDIT- Oh it seems you already have! Hellkaiserryo12 09:48, 4 February 2009 (UTC) How do you find stuff like this? Really? You must really use a search engine often or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Requested Letter I put up the section of the letter from the Retro employee regarding Space Pirates, like you asked. It's on the Space Pirate talk page. User:Tuckerscreator 6:45 19 March 2009 Administration insight You are unclear on the responsibilities of an administrator? A few of these pages may give some clarification. These may help if you decide to run for an Admin position in the future. ] [2] [3] [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll review them thoroughly. ChozoBoy 03:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) That last one didn't seem to work, but everything else was pretty much as I expected, no surprizes. ChozoBoy 14:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Here's a fix to the last link Armantula posted. And with that... FastLizard4 would like to nominate you to become an administrator. Note that at this point no nomination has actually been entered, and no nomination will be entered without your consent. You may decline this offer entirely, or you may postpone the nomination to a later date. Should you accept the nomination, an RfA page will be created by me for you, in which you will have to answer 3 questions and sign a final acceptance line. Afterwards, the RfA will be put up to the community for voting. To pass, you need 80% support from the community (note that neutral votes don't count for or against you, only support and oppopse votes do). Details about the RfA process can be found here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC)